


Lar

by Ikyelf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Graphic Violence, Oneshot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Ainda doía vê-la em tal estado porque, não importa quantas vezes aconteça, uma pessoa nunca estará verdadeiramente acostumada e conformada em ver quem ama sofrendo.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 3





	Lar

**P** ara aquela noite, Historia programou um sistema de estudos que lhe era particularmente efetivo. Definitivamente não era o tipo de garota feminina, por mais que sua aparência fosse, de fato, bela e amável, porém as canetas e os marcadores coloridos sempre pareceram materiais tentadores e úteis. Portanto, era de seu gosto tornar as folhas do seu fichário um conjunto particular de arco-íris informativos. Ymir descrevia isso como um hábito fofo, se bem que a garota tinha certa tendência de achar tudo o que Historia fazia fofo.

Já trajando seu pijama largo, arrastava uma cadeira até o seu guarda-roupa, a fim de ser um auxílio na captura de uma caixa com uma quantidade considerável de materiais variados — havia se dando conta de que seus marcadores estavam, infelizmente, bastantes gastos e achou adequado substituí-los —, quando ouviu o característico som da campainha ecoando pela sua casa. Talvez ela devesse ter franzido o cenho em confusão, pois às nove e trinta da noite não deveria ter ninguém em sua porta, mas não o fez. Já estava bastante ciente de quem poderia ser e isso era até rotina.

Suspirando, Historia relutantemente abandonou sua cadeira no meio do quarto, pescou uma toalha um pouco maior que as demais em um de seus nichos, pegou uma escova para cabelos jogada na cama e retirou-se do cômodo. No meio do corredor, virou-se para procurar seu secador azul no armário do banheiro. Como um evento rotineiro, tinha a experiência necessária para lidar com a situação.

[...]

— Você realmente não se cansa disso? — reclamava a loira, sua voz séria sendo abafada pelo barulhento secador. Encontrava-se na difícil missão de secar os amontoado de bagunçados e úmidos cabelos castanhos, que, por mais curtos que fossem, eram cheios e absorviam água como bucha. — É quase todo santo dia isso! Tem algum prazer peculiar em ser socada com um soco inglês ou atingida por um bastão? É simplesmente incompreensível!

O par de ombros sardentos à sua frente sacolejou quando Ymir reprimiu um espirro, ocasionado pela gripe que com certeza pegou ao ter a brilhante ideia de brigar na chuva com alguns colegas da faculdade. Historia desligou o aparelho e suspirou, cansada. Sua namorada era péssima em manter as mãos próximas ao próprio corpo a invés do rosto de alguém.

Uma expressão tediosa a recebeu quando voltou a encarar Ymir. A mulher não parecia nem um pouco arrependida com a constelação de hematomas que pontilhavam seu corpo atlético e bronzeado. Já a loirinha poderia bater nela por essa impulsividade, se não fosse os ferimentos recentes.

— Você não precisa ficar tão nervosa, amor.

— Você foi surrada.

— Os caras estão pior.

— Essa não é a questão! Céus, Ymir, você é tão, tão…

— Maravilhosa? — sugeriu. Historia bufou e revirou os olhos celestiais, arrancando uma risada escandalosa da mais velha. Ela logo parou, pois suas costelas doíam com a movimentação. — Ai! Ok, ok, talvez eu tenha ido um pouco longe agora...

— Talvez? Você é impossível.

— Eu sei, eu sei… Querida, você diz isso muitas vezes. Sua irritação é adorável, como tudo em você, mas relaxe um pouco. Está constantemente reclamando.

— E você nunca aprende.

Ymir abaixou a cabeça. Historia deixou as mãos caírem no próprio colo, os olhos percorrendo o cômodo e caindo na jaqueta de couro manchada de sangue estendida em sua cadeira, a que comprou no aniversário da namorada três anos atrás e que se tornou a jaqueta de estimação dela. Estavam na cozinha, sentadas em cadeiras ao lado da mesa central, onde uma caixa de curativos semi-aberta se fazia presente. A roupa de Ymir estava dentro da máquina, batendo junto com as de Historia, pois uma regata branca era um alvo fácil para sujeira. A morena estava apenas com um sutiã preto e um _jeans_ extremamente apertado pela umidade em seu tecido. Assim, os pontos escuros em sua pele eram ainda mais visíveis.

Uma mulher impulsiva e agressiva como Ymir jamais passaria muito tempo longe dos curativos, então Historia teve que aprender a ser menos desastrada e mais cuidadosa desde que a conheceu, buscando estar sempre pronta para ajudá-la quando voltasse para si, cansada e fraca. Nas ruas sujas, era tão forte e perigosa com seus golpes bem treinados e certeiros, mas a loira já tinha visto todos os seus lados vulneráveis e desejava ser a força para Ymir, assim como a morena era a dela. Ainda doía vê-la em tal estado porque, não importa quantas vezes aconteça, uma pessoa nunca estará verdadeiramente acostumada e conformada em ver quem ama sofrendo.

— Desculpa — sussurrou a mais velha depois de um período de silêncio. Parecia culpada por deixar Historia tão preocupada e triste, era assim todos os dias. Jamais se culparia pelas pessoas que machucou fisicamente, porém o remorso em ferir os sentimentos de quem mais amava era amargo e pesado em sua garganta.

Historia sorriu fracamente, passando cuidadosa e suavemente sua mão nas costas da namorada. Por fim, engoliu em seco e deixou os braços deslizarem pelos ombros bronzeados e abraçou-a, enfiando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço. Os fios dourados como ouro ocultaram sua face delicada, mas Ymir sempre saberia todas as suas expressões. Elas sempre sabiam tudo uma sobre a outra.

— Não me preocupe tanto — murmurou, meio abafada. A vibração de sua voz contra a pele de Ymir provocou um pouco de cócegas na mais alta, mas ela se manteve séria. O perfume suave e amadeirado da morena adentrou as narinas de Historia e ela pensou que tinha cheiro de lar. — Você sabe que eu me importo com você.

— Eu sei, eu também me importo contigo. E ouvir aqueles caras falando coisas tão nojentas e repulsivas de você…

— Eu não me importo.

— Mas eu…

— Eu me importo com você, não com o que eles dizem. Então, por favor, pare de arranjar brigas por minha causa. É tudo o que eu te peço — Desceu os braços dos ombros para a cintura, apertando-a. — Por favor. Te ver assim me machuca mais do que qualquer palavra que eles tenham dito. Ok?

Ymir suspirou, sua mão calejada envolvendo a pequena e macia mão da namorada. Apertou-a suavemente, como se reafirmasse que estava ali.

— Ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
